Rogi
Rogi is a 6-9 year old in the new series. ( 12-14 in the new series) green bus who is sarcastic,wise cracking,sly,cunning a bit short fused and is very smart mouthed. He bares the number 1000. History Rogi's personalities seems to be mischievous and silly. His best friend is Tayo and the two spend plenty of time together, playing games and, occasionally, fighting. He enjoys sleeping in and is less mature than some of the other buses, and he is also being a detective to find suspects in "Rogi the Detective!" and "Prank Call Madness". He is, like Tayo, based off of a Hyundai Super Aero City. It reveals in one episode that he has a special guest called Windy, that was revealed in "Rogi's Special Guest". He was even mentioned in "The Best Heavy Equipment" (only in dream), "Speeding is Dangerous", and "It's Hard to Behave". He is the number #1000 of the bus gang. He had welcomed to the bus garage 1st. It reveals that Rogi is a horrible, and a very loud singer in "Please Pick Me". It also reveals that Rogi has a crush on Nuri but she did not like him back he is also shown to get upset easily and also when Nuri pointed out that Tayo is better at singing than Rogi. When Tayo heard Rogi singing in his normal volume, Tayo played a prank on Nuri to take Rogi to the party. He is the 2nd oldest for the 4 buses. There is a tale where he had adopted a new pet which happened to be Tayo's friend Furby in "Rogi Gets A Furby". Rogi, along with the other buses went onboard Mater's Junkyard Jamboree and at the end he hit his head and went crazy in the episode "Slip & Slide". He often makes fun of Pipes and Lani's relationship even though he might not know that Tayo is Lani's love interest. Personality and traits He can be very cunning. Rogi sometimes gets angry and frustrated with his younger sister Lani. He is depicted as the most aggressive of the Little Buses. Rogi is always eager to take risks. Rogi thinks he's the most hardcore bus in TayoTown. Nicknames "Green Blob" (by Lani) "Smart Mouth" (by Tayo and Lani) "Sweetie" (by Lani) "Dude" (by Tayo) "Big Bro" (by Lani) "Darling" (by Lani) "Sugar" (by Lani) "The King of Risks" (by himself ) "Sherlock" (by Tayo,Lani and Gani) Voice Actors *Nolan Balzer (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-3 for new series, Seasons 1-2 for old series) *Keith Wickham (New series, UK English dub, Seasons 1-3) *Blake Harrison (New series, UK English dub, Season 4 onwards) *William Hope (New series, US English dub, Season 4 onwards) *Kerry Shale (New series, US English dub, video games) *Matt Hill (New series, US English dub, Autism for Racing) *N/A (Old series, US English dub, Season 3) *Uhm, Sang-hyum (Korean dub) *Kenta Miyake (New series, Japanese dub, Season 1 onwards) *Rolf Koster (Dutch Dub) Trivia *His real name is Eric which is reference to Eric Cartman:a South Park character . **In the new series, his full name was "Rogi Edward Henderson". It was stated on his driving license. *He is good friends with Tayo and Stuart. *He likes telling spooky stories, which happened in "Afraid of the Dark". **One time he told Tayo, Gani & Lani another one, but about a ghostly F1 car, which happened to be Francesco Bernoulli in a new paint job design in "Francesco the Ghost". *Rogi is 6 years old, but now he's 7 in most S3 episodes. *In canon episodes when it moves on to the next scene, his number is 8000. His number is supposed to be 1000. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Rogi's roof is dark green, he has green eyes, some white on his front lights, a numberplate saying "R0G1", brown windscreen wipers and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *He has a crush on Nuri. *He is the 2nd oldest of the little buses. *Rogi sometimes doesn't know that Tayo is Lani's crush. Even Lani said "Something must be wrong with Rogi." *In the new series Rogi often has a smirk on his face. *There is an episode called Rogi the Prankster when Rogi pranks Tayo, Lani and Gani. *There is one episode where Rogi dreams of becoming a daredevil. *He is 14 in the new Series. *There is an episode when Rogi gets jealous of Lani because she is spending to much time with Citu and Tayo. *Rogi has a secret crush on Pinkie Pie. *During the fourth season of the new series, Rogi is voiced by Blake Harrison, making his voice sound similar to Scoop's from Bob the Builder. *There is an episode called Grumpy Rogi when Rogi is in a bad mood Tayo,Lani, Gani and Peanut try to cheer him up. *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band Tayo and Lani are both the vocalists,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums *Like most teens, Rogi enjoys listening to rock music *There is an episode when all four buses have an agruement about which Nintendo game is the best. *There is a special episode when Tayo,Rogi,Lani and Gani magically turns into humans,Rogi turns into a 12-14 year old human boy with light brown hair,green eyes, with a green backwards baseball cap,a green striped shirt and blue shorts and black tennis shoes,as a human boy,he appears to be 5 feet and 4 inches tall *Rogi is the older brother of Lani by a year. *There is an episode that reveals Rogi is depicted as the bravest of the little buses and isn't afraid to take risks. *He is very condescending towards his younger sister Lani. Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Canon Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males